Pizza Delivery
by Gleeshipklaine1
Summary: Blaine's a 26 year old who orders pizza from the new pizza place in Lima when he meets Kurt, a 17 year old boy who's saving up for college. (Better than I'm describing it) RATED M
1. Chapter 1

AN: Hey! This is my new story!

Summary: Blaine's a 26 year old who orders pizza from the new pizza place in Lima when he meets Kurt, a 17 year old boy who's saving up for college! RATED M

* * *

"So what do you guys want for dinner?" Blaine asked his high school friends, Jeff, Nick, and Sebastian. Even after 8 years the men, now all 26, except for Jeff who was a year younger, all managed to stay close friends.

Nick shrugged his shoulder. "Chinese?" He suggested, pressing pause on the movie they were watching.

Sebastian shook his head. "I had Chinese for lunch. Mexican? I could go for a taco right now."

Jeff shook his head, a disgusted look on his face. "No way! There's only one Mexican restaurant in all of Lima, and last time I ate there I saw a dead cat back in the kitchen." Jeff frowned, remembering going home, throwing out his food, and puking just out of disgust.

"Well, a new pizza place opened up around the corner a few weeks ago. Why don't we try that out?" Blaine suggest as he grabbed his phone, getting up and going to search for the ad that he had taken the other day.

The other men nodded in agreement and went back to watching their movie as Blaine ordered their dinner.

Blaine stood out on his deck as he dialled the number for the new pizza place "Lima-licious". Someone answered on the second ring.

"Hello, Lima-licious Pizza, Kurt speaking, how may I help you?" The man on the other side of the phone said.

"Hey! Can I get a large pepperoni pizza with extra cheese, two diet Cokes, one regular Coke, and one 7-Up?" Blaine ordered, trying to remember what everyone liked.

"Yes of course! Would you like that delivered or would you like to pick it up?" The man, Kurt, asked him.

"Delivery please," Blaine told him before giving the worker his address.

"Okay! The pizza should be delivered within the hour! Have a nice night, and I hope you enjoy your pizza!" Kurt said before Blaine hung up.

* * *

27 minutes later Kurt knocked on the door of his customers house. He held the pizza box in one hand and the bag with the soda's in the other hand.

Blaine opened the door and smiled. "Hey!" Blaine said, taking the pizza and handing it to Jeff before pulling out his wallet to pay. "How much will that be?"

Kurt smiled politely at the man before telling him that the total was $31.75. Blaine pulled out a $50 and handed it to the boy, smiling. "Keep the change," he told him as he took the soda bag from him too.

Kurt looked at the bill before grinning, his top teeth barely showing. "Thank you so much, Sir. Enjoy your pizza!"

Blaine nodded. "Have a nice night!" He said before watching the boy walking away, briefly checking out his ass, before blushing brightly and closing the door, going to his kitchen and handing out the drinks. "Diet Coke, Seb, Diet Coke, Nick, Coke, me, and 7-Up, Jeffy." He said, smiling as he handed his friends their drinks.

"Ugh, you always get it wrong, B! I like Sprite, not 7-up!" Jeff said as he opened his drink and drank it anyways.

Blaine shrugged and grabbed a slice of pizza, taking a large bite as he went to sit on his couch, relaxing and watching the movie again.

* * *

Kurt walked back into the pizza shop, going back behind the counter and watching as his co-worker, Aubrey, made a few pizzas.

"How was your delivery?" She asked, putting the pizzas in the oven before turning to face Kurt.

Kurt leaned against the counter and shrugged, taking a sip from his water bottle. "It was okay. It was a really hot guy who ordered. But he must've been like, 30 or something. Plus I got like, a $20 tip!" He said, smiling.

Aubrey giggled, going to start another pizza. "Ooooh! This guy probably thought you were hot! I know I would think that, well, because you are!"

Kurt blushed, shaking his head. "Oh shush you!" He squeaked before turning away and answering the phone that was ringing loudly throughout the restaurant.

* * *

Everyone fell asleep on the couch except for Blaine, who was still awake thinking about the cute delivery boy from earlier that night. He eventually turned the TV off and went upstairs to his own bed.

He changed into some pajama pants and climbed into bed, getting comfy before his mind flooded with images of the delivery boys ass. How perfectly round it looked, especially in those uniform pants.

Blaine slowly slid his hand into his pants, gripping himself at the base of his cock as he got hard. He began stroking himself slowly, closing his eyes and letting out a soft, breathy moan as his stroking sped up.

He threw the blankets off of himself and kicked his pants off before sighing softly, happy to not be so hot anymore. He thrusted up into his hand as his grip tightened on himself. He imagined the pizza boy bent over his kitchen table, his glorious ass on display for him to look at.

Blaine bit back a moan as he came on his hand and stomach. He took a few deep breaths before cleaning himself up and pulling the blanket back up. He yawned softly before slowly falling asleep.

* * *

AN: Leave a review maybe?


	2. Chapter 2

Blaine was fast asleep when he felt a warm pair of arms wrapping around his waist and a pair of lips on his neck. He hummed softly and opened his eyes, staring at his pale blue wall. "Where are they?" He asked quietly.

"They both went home. Well Nick went to work and Jeff went home." Sebastian said softly as he sucked gently behind Blaine's ear. He kissed down the back of Blaine's neck before he rolled Blaine over to face himself. "Good morning, Handsome."

Blaine smiled a bit, snuggling into Sebastian's chest, sighing softly. "Morning, Sebby," He mumbled into his chest, wrapping his arms around his midsection.

Sebastian moved to straddle Blaine, kissing him softly on the lips. "I'm a little hurt that you didn't invite me up here last night," he hummed softly against Blaine's lips before pulling away. "but I'm glad you're already naked," He said, smirking as he ran his hands down Blaine's chest, leaning down to suck gently on one of Blaine's pink nipples.

Blaine closed his eyes and let out a soft, happy moan. He tangled his fingers into Sebastian's soft brown hair and moaned again, his dick suddenly very awake and very interested in what Sebastian was doing.

Sebastian thrusted his hips down against Blaine's as he moved back up to kiss him deeply. He ran his tongue slowly along the back of Blaine's teeth before nipping at his bottom lip. Both men moaned as they continued thrusting and rubbing against each other, not having it in them that morning to do anything else.

Blaine reached between their sweaty bodies and grasped Sebastian's cock, stroking him quickly and trying to get him off. After half a dozen strokes, Sebastian came on both of their stomachs and Blaine's hand. Blaine kept grinding up against him until he came too.

They both laid there panting softly. Sebastian pulled away after a few minutes of cooling off and got them a warm, damp clothe. He gently wiped off Blaine's stomach and kissed above his belly button before cleaning himself off and throwing the clothe in the laundry hamper.

"Hey, B, I'm gonna go take a shower, is that okay?" Sebastian asked, looking down at Blaine laying there in his orgasm-dazed state.

Blaine nodded, smiling. "Yeah of course." He mumbled quietly, snuggling back into his blankets and yawning.

Sebastian kissed his forehead before going to the bathroom. He had a quick shower before getting dressed. He walked out of the bathroom and saw Blaine fast asleep again. He quietly walked out of Blaine's house and went home.

That's just how it was with them. They'd get each other off, Blaine would fall asleep, and Sebastian would leave before he would wake up. No emotions. Just sex.

* * *

Kurt walked upstairs, yawning softly as he sat at the table and grabbed an apple, beginning to eat.

"Mornin' kid," Burt said, patting Kurt on the shoulder when he walked by him to go get a cup of coffee.

"Morning dad," Kurt said, smiling at his father before taking a big bite from his apple. "Going to the shop?"

Burt nodded, sitting across from Kurt. "Yeah I'm going in an hour or so. Finn's coming with me. Are you working today?" He asked as he took a sip of his coffee.

Kurt nodded. "Yeah. Just Aubrey and I again. Oh dad, can Aubrey come over after work and stay the night?"

Burt grabbed an orange from the fruit basket and began peeling it before looking up at Kurt. "Yeah I guess. I have to go into the shop tomorrow so just don't be too loud."

Kurt nodded and smiled. "Thanks dad. We'll be quiet."

Burt nodded and ate a slice of the orange. "So how is work so far? Are you enjoying it?"

"I love it! It's so much better than the Lima Bean!" He said happily as he stood up and threw the core of his apple in the trash. "It's simple and I make good money. It just sucks right now that they don't have lots of workers so usually if I'm working I have to work the counter and do deliveries."

"Do you think they'll hire more people? I mean there's got to be more teens saving up for college besides you."

Kurt shrugged and leaned against the counter, crossing his arms over his chest. "I dunno. I'm happy not having any friends from McKinley at work though. It's refreshing seeing new faces and making new friends."

"I'm glad you're making new friends, kiddo," Burt said, before finishing his coffee and orange. He threw the peel from the orange out before heading upstairs to get ready for work.

Kurt stayed in the kitchen for a few minutes, glancing around before heading down to his room. He climbed into the shower and began cleaning himself.

Kurt hung around the house until 4pm. He headed to work in his uniform, seeing Aubrey already there and cooking some pizzas. He walked inside and smiled. "Hey!"

"Hey, Kurt!" Aubrey said as she put some pizzas in the oven.

Kurt went behind the counter and began taking some customers orders. An hour before closing someone called and ordered a delivery. "Hello, Lima-licious Pizza, Kurt speaking, how may I help you?"

"Oh, Hi, may I have a medium pepperoni pizza and a coke please?" The man on the other line asked Kurt. Kurt wrote down the order and handed the pizza order to Aubrey, who started cooking it immediately.

"Yes, of course! That should be delivered within the hour!" Kurt said cheerfully. The man told Kurt his address before hanging up.

Once the pizza was done Kurt grabbed the coke and climbed into his car with the food, driving to the address that he had visited the previous night. Once he arrived he knocked on the door, smiling brightly. "Hello, sir, here's your pizza," he said, handing the pizza over to the curly haired man.

Blaine smiled at the pizza boy, taking the pizza box and setting it on the table next to the door. He pulled out his wallet, paying him, giving him a large tip.

Kurt blushed, his face red and burning. "Sir, may I ask why you have given me a big tip yesterday and today?"

Blaine chuckled, a soft smile on his lips. "Just being kind. And please, don't call me sir. It makes me feel, like, really old. Call me Blaine."

"Well thank you so much, Blaine. I'll be sure to put it towards my college fund! Enjoy your pizza!"

Blaine nodded and smiled. "Thanks! And thanks for the pizza!" He said, watching Kurt leave before closing the door.

Kurt drove back to the pizza shop, getting out and grinning widely.

"What did you smoke?" Aubrey asked, seeing Kurt unusually happy.

"Shut up, Aubrey. You know I don't smoke."

"Yeah, yeah, I know. Anyways, what's going on in your teenage boy mind?" She asked, putting a pizza in the oven and turning to face Kurt.

Kurt went behind the counter and sighed dreamily. "Blaine..." he said softly.

"Excuse me?" Aubrey asked, confused.

"Blaine. That's the name of that cute guy that ordered last night and tonight. Blaine." He said happily before turning to take someone's order.

Aubrey chuckled softly, watching Kurt before turning to make more pizzas.

Later that night Kurt and Aubrey laid in Kurt's room, Kurt on his couch and Aubrey in his computer chair.

"I really hope Blaine orders pizza again. His hair looks soo soft!" Kurt mumbled tiredly around 4am.

Aubrey giggled, eating some more popcorn. "Didn't you say that he looked like he was thirty? What could make someone that old look attractive?"

"He just...is! Everything about him! His face, his eyes, they're so dreamy Aubrey! They look like melted honey and happiness!" He giggled, rolling off of his couch and landing on the floor with an 'oof' before giggling again. "He's just so handsome. And hot!"

Aubrey smiled, watching Kurt on the floor. "Alright. I think it's time for bed!" She said, going to help Kurt up. They got into bed and kept talking until they fell asleep. Kurt dreamt of the beautiful honey coloured eyes.

AN: Leave a review maybe? Sorry I went camping over the weekend and didn't have time to write!


End file.
